Last Chance
by DaughterOfApollo4ever
Summary: What if the Battle Of The Labrynth was one of those battles that came with a sacrifice? What if a great hero had died in this battle? What if Annabeth Chase was destined to die? But... Percy wouldn't let that happen, now would he? This is a short story with lots of feels about Percabeth and what would happen if the 4th book all went wrong. Warning: Feels, intense tragedy.


So I am just going to write a little one-shot here based on this amazing/tragic pic I found (cover photo)... (warning: there WILL be feels and also it might be a bit gruesome...)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.

* * *

Place: Camp Half Blood, Zeus's Fist (a.k.a Labrynth Entrance)

Time: during The Battle of the Labrynth

The battle raged all around Annabeth. She did her best to defend herself while trying to kill of all the monsters she can. But defeating an ugly demon dragon-lady really tires you.

Annabeth fought back-to-back with Percy, her best friend, as she did a hundred times before. They were both bruised, tired, bloody and a bit wounded. Well, mostly Percy.

Annabeth's Seawead Brain of a friend managed to get himself slashed through the side with a monster's claw, but he kept on fighting. But Annabeth could tell he was getting weaker by the second, the monsters all around them were waiting for both of them to go down. Waiting for a chance to feast upon their victory with Kronos. Annabeth was NOT going to let that happen.

Somewhere between the raging battle, Percy glanced over his shoulder. "Annabeth!" He yelled over the chaos.

"Yeah?" Annabeth yelled back, kicking an enemy cyclops backward.

" If I don't survive this-" Percy tried to say, but Annabeth cut him off.

"You ARE going to survive this, Seaweed Brain! Like any other fight!" Annabeth screamed, stabbing a drachenae with her knife. She glanced over her shoulder. "R-right...?" Annabeth didn't know why, but her heart seemed to drop at the pit of her stomach and her voice died in her throught.

Percy simply gave her a smile over his shoulder. It wasn't the annoying smirk or grin she was accustomed to, but a sincere and kind smile. And it gave Annabeth a horrible feeling... of guilt. Maybe for not telling him the last line of the prohecy...? Or the secret she was almost dying to tell him?

Whatever the case, she wasn't sure why these mix of emotions were surfacing right NOW. In the middle of a battle. But Annabeth still had to concentrate on fighting.

The monsters seemed to lessen around them, they were winning. Annabeth was buisy battling 2 drachanae at once, while Percy was buisy with two other snake-women somewhere to her left.

Then all of a sudden, she heard a loud *shink* of a blade, like the sound of a sword when it's flung into the air, unarming the weilder.

Annabeth finshed off the the last drachanae when she felt a sudden chill up her spine, followed by a familiar scream.

Percy.

Whipped her head around just in time to see Percy strike a cyclops down. And from the angle of the cyclops's sword before he died, it looked like it would have run her throught from behind...but Percy was there.

He fell down to he knees and collapsed. Everything suddenly seemed to stop. The battle noises faded away and to Annabeth, only one thing mattered: Percy.

She rushed to his side and fell on her knees. Tears immediately streamed down her face as she checked the deep wound on his chest.

Annabeth studied Percy's face. He was bruised, battered, his face was covered in grime and had a couple of scratches. But he still looked... cute. Maybe even handsome. And his sea green eyes... they were still shining and filled with strenght and courage.

Percy smiled at Annabeth weakly. He slowly raised a calloused hand to cup her cheek. Annabeth placed her hand over his, tears streaming down her face.

"W-why...?" Annabeth managed to choke out. "Why would you s-save me? Why... why would you risk your life for-for me? To give up everything to save me...?"

Percy smiled. "Why wouldn't I?" He barely managed to speak.

Annabeth sniffled and managed a small smile. " This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done in your entire life, Percy Jackson." She mock scolded.

"No." Percy managed as he tried to sit up a bit. "This is." He leaned in and kissed her. His lips touching her's, paraliyzing Annabeth for that single moment. And in that single kiss, Annabeth knew she loved him. And she knew Percy felt the same way too.

He pulled away and layed down. His eyes closed and his hand went slack as he gave his last breath.

His last breath to save the first and last girl he would ever love.

-end-

* * *

AAAAAND the feels are over. I just got inspired by this art (the cover that I DO NOT OWN) and while writing this, i seriously battled feels. Hm... this must be how Rick feels... maybe if he wasn't such a troll. Oh well.

Thanks for lasting through this and tell me what you think. :)

~Apollo'sDaughter


End file.
